We're Both Flying Away
by wolf.gren
Summary: Song fics. The boy gave his life to defend those who couldn't help themselves. But who was there to save the savior? Especially if his other half had long since left his world? This story is dedicated to the boy so that he might find his love once again.
1. We're Both Flying Away

**We're Both Flying Away** - By: _Madeline_

**Song fic.** The boy gave his life to defend those who couldn't help themselves. But, who was there to save the savior? Especially if his other half had long since left his world? ... This story is dedicated to the boy, so that he might find his love once again.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own **'Eragon'** nor do I own **'18th Floor Balcony'** by:** Blue October**. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

_I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright_

The wind was still on the horizon, while the moon was obscured beneath the deep blankets of silver clouds. Everything was tranquil. No birds singing, no footsteps could be known, and no whistling from ruffled leaves. Just nothing. If only life could be so simple.

_To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?_

There was however, a small blurred figure crumpled alongside a nearby riverbank. This once ferocious warrior lay gasping for breath, delaying his departure for the slightest of moments. He knew his time had finally come, that he may be caressed into a world where there is nothing but peace and love, where pain is but a dream. And yet, while cascading through his memories he recalls finding love here in this barren world, and that he feels he will be denied that feeling if he forfeits to the dark abyss that calls him home.

_My breathe is on your hair  
I'm unaware  
That you opened the blinds and let the city in  
God, you held my hand  
As we stand  
Taking in everything._

Yes, love. It was that emotion alone that conquered his very soul, to save all of those he cared for most. If he were to forsake his life here and now, at least it would not have gone for granted. With each passing moment his lungs grew heavier and his existance would falter in due time. The boy couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. Questions sped through his mind faster than he had the ability to grasp them. _'Why does it have to end this way?' 'What could I have done differently?' 'Why...?' _

_And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach  
And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep_

As the thoughts drifted from his mind, he knew that it was too late to save himself. Why should he even bother with changing reality? This time, he would just have to face the inevitable, there was no one alive who could save the savior. The Rider. The brother. The friend.

_But Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
we're both flying away._

Ever so slowly he called out to his other part, the other soul who inhabited his body. But to no avail, for she left him long ago. If he still had the strength to cry, he would drown the river in his own tears. She was his love. She was his life. Without her he couldn't save anyone, including himself.

With summoning all of his remaining magic, he sent a blast of crystal blue lightning through the night sky, so that everyone in this world might know how their beloved dragon and rider fell to the mercy of death. The boy was no more. He was gone and never to return. He was in a better place now, soaring through the heavens with his love; his Saphira.

_But Here we are  
On this 18th floor balcony...  
we're both flying away._

_The End._


	2. You're Only Sleeping

**You're Only Sleeping** - By: _Madeline_

**Song fic.** The world showed him no rest, no mercy, no peace. He only wanted to be loved. To be happy. Unfortunately nature couldn't meet his demands. This young man in time, would have be embraced and cared for, but not in this land.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own **'Eragon'** nor do I own **'Into The West Lyrics'** by:** Annie Lennox**. If only.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

Everything was over. The battlefields as silent as the young men strewn across them, the sky as pale as a corpse. Nothing in this desolate wasteland was alive or would live for very long. Or so it seemed to the young man with a fatal wound to his heart.

_Night is falling_

_You've come to journey's end_

_Sleep now_

_And dream of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

For you see, it was because of him that so many innocents fell to mercy of the dark abyss. If he had never been born, or if he somehow managed to escape. No. Now was not the time to ponder over passing moments. He slowly attempted to turn his head to glance, for one final time, at his fallen companion. Whose blood was as crimson as the jewels on his scaly, lifeless flank. If only. If only it didn't have to end this way. The tyrant was freed of his reign, yes, but at what price? The cost of thousands of families all over the land who would be without their sons. Including the life of his partner, the only beast that ever showed him a glimpse of tender love throughout his whole existance. What a dreadful cost.

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

The young man could do nothing more but wait. Wait for his turn to be reunited with those who could express to him pure bliss. To tell him that peace will caress you to the ends of everything. Aye. That is what he wanted all along.

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

While drawing shallow breaths, he opened his eyes for a moment. There on the still dark horizon, was the most magnificient light he had ever seen. It was a faint blue, and it appeared to be made of fine porcelain glass. Just then, his thoughts drifted to his brother. He felt a wave of anguish pass across his numbing body for the task he bestowed upon that of his own blood. He was the one and only to murder the sapphire dragon on that fateful night all of those years ago. It was accidental, yes, but one so great, it did not matter.

_And all will turn_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

As it was though, his brother evened the score on this night. By driving the sword through the heart of his own. Now he knew that a world where two beings made with the same blood could harm each other so, was not the kind of place he wished to be apart of any longer.

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say: «We have come now to the end»_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

With summoning all of his remaining strength, he shouted the name of his brother. His fellow rider. His enemy. He held his voice clear and strong in the silent air. Until, it slowly dwindled along with the rest of him. He was fading away. This was it, the greatest journey of all. He wouldn't have to wait much longer until he would be safe, until he would be reunited once again; with his family.

_And you'll be here in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_The End._


	3. The Tales We Have Forgotten

_The Tales We Have Forgotten _

_Hey y'all, this is the third installment to my lovely emo 'Eragon' fic. I'm sorry to inform you that this certain chapter does not include a set song to it, but I will tell you that I listened to MANY sad depressing LOTR songs and other dismal collections while fableing my work of art. So, I shall leave it up to you to pick out your own music to guide you along with this story. Y'all know the **disclaimer** by now I hope. I do not own any of the characters I speak of in this fic so yeah. Well I do hope you'll enjoy this for I was inspired today because I finished a 12 book saga titled 'Cirque Du Freak' and I was VERY angry with the ending, so I decided to work on this to stop my evil ranting at the book for breaking my heart so. Bye! 3 Madeline_

The time had come. A new age was dawning. One that would vanquish all tales of dragons and magic as nothing more than foolishness only fit for the ears of the young. Where the savior of a forsaken land was regarded as mere fiction.

Unknown to the men and women of this new era, there was one left who truly believed. No more, just one. This soul gave up long ago with her pityful attempts to resurrect the fierce battles and lores of true myths. It was no longer needed. Humans had found their peace and unity without the guidance of the creatures of old.

Still, this fair maiden had outlived her unnaturally long life. She could feel her very being becoming weightless, as if time itself was slowly unstitching her presence. She did not fear death. No, she embraced it, for it was the only safe haven that would welcome her after so much had occured.

With labored efforts, the last of her race carefully treaded out of the home in the woods that she had lived in for so many empty years. She managed at a steady pace to weave her way through the slowly dwindling forest. She had made it, to her final resting place. The Menoa Tree.

As her dim green eyes glanced upward towards the timeless force of life, the fair maid could not detour the single drop of liquid that cascaded down from her milk-white face. That single drop held so much pain. She glanced back throughout her life; remembering. Her home when she was a little girl, climbing ancient trees and gazing at the stars for hours on end. When she glanced upon her first love, straying at night being held in his arms, and when she saw his last smile.

Then came a time when someone else wished to fill the void that replaced her heart. She knew it could never be, for she couldn't bare to feel that anguish suffocate her again. Perhaps she was foolish and weak, of maybe she was just scared. She knows now though, that it could not matter anymore, for she would never again have the chance in this world to find out.

Then came the worst memory of all. The one that she tried unsuccessfully to block from her mind until this moment. The blue light. It belonged to him. The silly little boy who never gave up. He never ceased to quit on her, even when the necessity was dire enough. And he never failed anyone that he ever loved. He left for his final voyage more than a century ago, and yet she could never forget him. His glowing face forever etched in her soul.

She did love him. But it wasn't enough.

Now was her chance to leave. She could finally locate that one emotion again that had denied her too many times before. The longing was pulling her into the distance. It was time. If only the tales wouldn't have to pass with her, if she could have somehow preserved them. With faltering breaths she shifted that straying thought from her wavering mind. No. In time the people who rule and fail this land will remember. For what is fogotten is never gone. There will come a time when lost memories will resurface when the need is great.

With that, the last of the elves took one last breath and faded away under the shade of the tree that had mystified her dismal dreams many times before. She would find a place to be happy. And to be reunited with those of whom she loved. For that alone, was more dear to her than anything left behind in the world that made her a slave to her own guilt. She was finally free to live.


End file.
